dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan Rosé
]]}} Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black''Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2'' |other = |ref = |group =Rosé |manga debut = Chapter 20 (Super) |anime debut = DBS056 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Heroes |type = Ability |subtype = |group =ssr |class = Supplementary |range = User |parent = Super Saiyan God |related = *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rage |derived = *Divine Retribution *Super Black Kamehameha *Sudden Death Beam *Violent God Rending Slash |users = *Zamasu *Zamasu (Merged) }} The Super Saiyan Rosé is a heightened transformation ability unique to Gokū Black, and is referred to as his 'version' of Super Saiyan[http://s14.postimg.org/jzkqzhtep/14444627_1037003956413693_1074731531450889223_o.jpg V Jump November 2016 issue, page 77] — in spite of this, it is in fact the counterpart to Super Saiyan Blue, being the form acquired when a Saiyan who is already a god surpasses Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super chapter 20 Appearance Similarly to Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, the Super Saiyan Rosé transformation poses a stark change from the Super Saiyan transformation a typical Saiyan uses. It physically resembles the original Super Saiyan transformation, however, the hair is bright pink, highlighted in vivid white, and the eyes and eyebrows match the hair. The Super Saiyan Rosé form possesses a unique aura, resembling a flickering dark flame, highlighted with bright purple hues on the outside, and darker reddish-purple inside. Additionally, similar to the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms, sparkles glow within the aura, bright purple in coloration. Attributes According to Gokū Black, the transformation into Super Saiyan Rosé puts him on the same level as Son Gokū — a level above mere humans.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 Though the methods he used to obtain the transformation aren't revealed, it is implied that he learned to transform after his fight with Gokū in the past. The Super Saiyan Rosé form allowed Black to easily defeat a Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and fend off a similarly transformed Gokū. Upon seeing Black take on this form, the Zamasu of the future theorizes that this is the form a god takes on when they surpass Super Saiyan God, rather than the Super Saiyan Blue form.Dragon Ball Super chapter 20 Trivia *The term "Rosé" in the name refers to the French pink-colored wine "|ロゼ|Roze}} due to its katakana writing, rather than English word for color. However, it might also allude to the flower or color pink as the term can be also used for them. * The transformation very well might have been inspired by the . Among other things, the form's aura possesses the color of the symbolic figure (dark shades of red, purple, and maroon) as well as possessing its connotations for death and anarchism through its association to Gokū Black. ** Additionally, the black rose is frequently referred to as "black beauty." Black stresses on more than one occasion the "beauty" of the Rosé form, priding it on both appearance and as well as power. *Black states he dubbed the name to match Gokū's and Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue naming convention. *Despite being referred to in V Jump as Black's version of Super Saiyan, Toriyama has stated in his design sheets that Black is capable of becoming a regular Super Saiyan in addition to Rosé.Toriyama's character design sheet. **Later, in the Super manga adaptation, Black is seen using Super Saiyan transformation before becoming Rosé.Dragon Ball Super chapter 19 References Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Abilities